1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker system for large-screen TVs that is space-saving, can be set up with easy wire connections, and yet provides a high sound quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin large-screen TVs, such as plasma TVs and LCD TVs, are recently gaining popularity at a considerable rate. Accordingly, it is believed that there is a rapidly-growing latent demand for household audio visual (AV) systems (so called “home theater systems”) using thin large-screen TVs.
In fact, however, home theater systems have not yet been so widespread. Possible reasons for this include: (1) some houses may not have sufficient space for installing a speaker system for a home theater; (2) the connection between various units of the system may be complicated, and the wires are likely to be left showing in the room, which is aesthetically undesirable; and (3) some people do not want to install slender and tall speakers that are sold with large-screen TVs because they can fall down relatively easily.
Built-in speakers of large-screen TVs cannot provide a sound quality sufficient for images produced by a large screen. Therefore, movies, sports programs, etc., may not be enjoyed to the full extent.
In order to solve these problems, TV racks with built-in speakers have been proposed in the art (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model No. 3040883 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-48168). However, with the rack of Japanese Utility Model No. 3040883, various units accommodating an amplifier, speakers, etc., need to be assembled together, thus failing to solve the problem that the user needs to make complicated connections between units. Moreover, the rack fails to provide any improvements in the sound quality. The rack of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-48168 includes speakers attached to a support member of the rack, with the support member being used as an acoustic tube, but fails to provide a sufficient surround sound effect for home theater systems. Moreover, the speakers are attached to the support member and are thus showing, which is not aesthetically desirable.
Thus, there is a strong demand for a speaker system for large-screen TVs that is space-saving and aesthetic, can be set up with easy wire connections, and yet provides a high sound quality.